


Dissolution of Hatemarriage

by SuccinctlySevered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctlySevered/pseuds/SuccinctlySevered
Summary: In a timeline somewhat diverging from the epilogues, Vriska hatches a plan to end Jane and Gamzee's absurd regime in the most satisfying way possible.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Vriska Serket, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara, Jane Crocker/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dissolution of Hatemarriage

The powers bestowed by the Kiddie Camper Handysash god-tier patches are numerous, arcane, and poorly understood. Not every player makes it to the god tiers, and of those who do, very few have taken the time to study what all the various effects are. Those that lack an immediate combat application are most frequently overlooked, leaving large swaths of the tech tree completely unexplored. The truth is, some of the most powerful patches in paradox space required the acquisition of several of these “dud” patches first.

Living in exile upon Earth C, however, Vriska has had ample time to do her research, and, subsequently, her training. Two years fighting animals in the wilderness to cook and eat was eventually enough to get her the “Venison-Vedi-Vici” patch. Another year of eating food during fights, and she’d earned the “Devour and Conquer” patch (it could have been only a few months, but she didn’t realize at first that potions didn’t count). Two more years of gorging on decadent meals were necessary for the “Extravagastronomer” patch. Finally, she was able to acquire the “Assassimilator” patch, which made it alllll worth it…

The Crocker Estate was more like a Crocker Castle, with high walls and an even higher keep. Jane had tried to stop people calling it a “keep” early on, but quickly found this position to be untenable, since there was no other word for it. She could insist that people call the moat a “water feature”, and that the parapets were decorative, but a keep is a fucking keep.

It was in the very top of this keep that she and her fool cavorted when their pitch feelings needed an outlet. Far from the prying ears of guards, the only way in and out was via the central elevator. Unless you could fly. Jane still preferred to use the elevator since flying up to the loft was a bit too conspicuous, and of course Gamzee had no other option. But Vriska could fly, and she didn't care who knew. Landing gently on the southern balcony, she entered the completely unsecured room and tried not to think about all the unspeakable acts that had been committed here.

The elevator in the center of the room was surrounded by an island of beanbags, cushions, and blankets, along with a refrigerator with a glass door containing various beverages for troll and human alike. Each wall had a balcony with a few plants and meaningless sculptures that had doubtlessly cost a fortune apiece. In one corner there was a huge TV, surrounded by a pair of couches and a bed. Another housed a small cabinet containing various toys. All in all, it was a very practical, if costly, hatenest. Unfortunately, Vriska's disdain for the couple that used it completely nullified any curiousity she might have afforded, which made waiting there all the more boring.

It took two whole days of lying in wait before the gentle hum of the elevator broke the silence. Vriska quickly captchalogued her computer, which she'd been using to pass the time, and stood up. Her belly gurgled ominously; she'd helped herself to drinks from the fridge but hadn't eaten anything since she'd arrived. That was about to change...

**Author's Note:**

> ***Here, the timelines diverge. Chapters 2 and 3 are mutually exclusive; both follow from this point.***


End file.
